Wrestlers in Black *WWF/MIB Crossover*
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: What do you do when you cross a wrestler with the MIB? You may find out here.
1. Prologue

This will be an interesting crossover. Â Definitely a different prologue from my other wrestling fics as well.  
  
TITLE: Wrestlers in Black Prologue/? *WWF/Men in Black Crossover*  
  
AUTHOR: Â Juliet3:16  
  
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com  
  
RATING: PG - 13  
  
CONTENT: Â VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE  
  
CATEGORY: Â ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA  
  
SPOILERS: Up through Armageddon 2000, then everything after is AU.  
  
SUMMARY: What do you get when you cross a pro wrestler with the fictional Men in Black? Â You may find out here.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Though I would love to own Will Smith and Steve Austin, I don't own neither. Â Smith's character and the rest of his MIB buddies belong to WB, and Austin and his pals belong to Vince and/or themselves.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: The Realm, Fanfiction.net anywhere else just ask.  
  
Wrestlers in Black  
  
Prologue  
  
Â Â Â Â Sara Calloway tossed and turned in her bed, listening to the thunderstorm raging outside her bedroom. Â Normally a thunderstorm would lull her into a deep sleep, but tonight, just like all the other nights around this time of year for the past five years, she was unable to sleep, even in a thunderstorm.  
  
Â Â Â Â Five years, thought Sara. Five long years since her husband died. Â To Sara, he'd always be Mark. Â To the world at large, he'd always be known as the Undertaker.  
  
Â Â Â Â Sara could still close her eyes and see that fatal day in December five years ago. Â The Undertaker, Steve Austin, Hunter Hearst - Helmsley, among others who died that day, seeing the three of them race to the top of the Hell in the Cell. Darkness, screaming, metal groaning. Â Then seeing the gruesome aftermath of the bloodbath that occurred.  
  
Â Â Â Â Sara snapped her eyes opened and sat up with a start, not willing to see those horrific images of that night all those years ago.  
  
Â Â Â Â She sighed and laid down again, turning over to face the side of the bed her husband used to sleep on and looked at the lightening and rain, and heard the thunder crashing outside her window as she'd often faced them over the last five years. Â Alone.  
  
Â Â Â Â The thunder finally lulled her into a dreamless sleep just before morning.  
  
Yeah I know it was short. I'll have more coming soon and the MIB should be making an appearance within a chapter or two. Â My muse does need feedback to continue this roll he's been on though. 


	2. Chapter One: Meet the MIB (Three of the...

Chapter One  
  
So what's a birthday girl to do when she gets bored? Post fic!  
  
TITLE: Wrestlers in Black Chapter one/? *WWF/MIB Crossover*  
  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
  
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com  
  
RATING: PG - 13  
  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE  
  
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA, minor HORROR.  
  
SPOILERS: For the WWF/WWE everything through Armageddon 2000. Anything in the first movie is fair game in MIB although some cartoon elements may play a role in it as well. Not to MIB fans: This is NOT the U from the cartoon series in this story. Will go into more detail later.  
  
SUMMARY: What do you do when you cross a wrestler with the Men in Black?  
  
DISCLAIMER: Vince McMahon owns nearly every wrestling personality in this story with the possible exceptions of Joanie Lauer (Ex - Chyna), Sean Waltman (Ex - X - Pac) and Scott Hall. Colombia/Tri-Star owns the original MIB movie. Lowell Cunningham created the comic and the characters of MIB.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Prologue can be found on Fanfiction.net. Anybody else please ask.  
  
Wrestlers in Black  
  
Chapter One  
  
Meet the MIB (three of them anyways.)  
  
We earthlings think we're alone in the universe. We'd probably be shocked to know that not only are we NOT alone but that aliens are already here. Living and working among us in secret, never letting on to the general Earth population that there are actual, honest to goodness aliens on the planet Earth. Only one agency is equipped to deal with Earth's resident Alien population. A dedicated group of men and women who get no recognition, no praise, no identity. They work alone, in secret, helping to save the Earth from the scum of the universe and keep Earth in her blessed ignorance about otherworldly lifeforms. They are the best of the best.  
  
They are the Men in Black.  
  
Oct/Nov 2005 (about the same timeframe as the prologue.)  
  
A man raced down the backalleys of Manhattan trying desperately to escape his pursuer. He paused, panting form the excretion of the chase. He went to turn the corner of the alleyway he'd ran into when he impacted with something hard. He stepped back to see a tall man with shades covering his eyes, and a dark suit standing before him with a sadistic smile on his face.  
  
"Hello," the man in the suit said before punching his prey in the face. "Way to easy," the tall man muttered.  
  
Another black - suited figure came around the corner to join his colleague and the man he'd been chasing.  
  
"Ni - Nice" the dark - skinned man panted out, trying to catch his breath after running three New York City blocks. "How - how - "  
  
"Perp's run off like this before," his partner growled, "it was easy to figure out where he was going this time,"  
  
"Actually," the man said, his breathing and heartrate becoming more normal, "what I was about to ask was, how the hell did you manage to punch out a Granitian? Man those things have rock hard faces!"  
  
The taller, more muscular of the two conscious men shrugged and the conversation was cut short by a beep at the darker man's side. He grabbed the device causing the beeping and flipped it open.  
  
"Jay here, shoot," he said into the device.  
  
A small picture of a young blonde appeared on the small communicator. "Did you find the Granitian?"  
  
"Yeah, he's taking a nap," Jay answered.  
  
"And the contraband?" asked the woman.  
  
Jay's partner reached into the alien's jacket and pulled out a bag filled with a pink powder. "Right here," came a low grumble.  
  
"Yeah Elle," Jay told her, "U just took it out of the perp's pocket"  
  
  
  
Elle nodded. "Good. Zed wants you two and the Granitian back at headquarters. Oh, and guys, be gentle with this one this time. His government wants him back in one piece for trial.  
  
"Got it Elle. See ya back at HQ," Jay said switching off his communicator. He turned to his partner. "Come on U. Time to head back to the barn and put the perp to bed.  
  
As Jay and U, who was hefting their captured criminal over his shoulder walked back to their car, Jay took a glance at his current partner. U was tall, big, and looked deadly. The man was a man of few words, oftentimes rarely speaking. It reminded Jay of his first partner and mentor, Kay, who was a similar man of few words.  
  
'Of course,' mused Jay as he got into the LTD, U tossing the fugitive Granitian in the back-seat, with Kay, Jay didn't have the sense of getting punched in the face if he said the wrong word as he did with U.  
  
Silently, the duo and their criminal drove back to MIB Headquarters.  
  
Feedback is appreciated. 


End file.
